


A Love Letter From a Dying World

by SaunteringVaguelyDownwards (DrowningInStarlight)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship/Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Aziraphale, Sadness, The End of the World, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/SaunteringVaguelyDownwards
Summary: The world is burning, Crowley, and Ican't find you.





	A Love Letter From a Dying World

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't ship this, and now look where I am. I warn you, this is devastatingly sad. I was in a weird mood and this was the result. Enjoy!

The light grows hazy, the sky grows dim. I don't think I'll live out the night. I don't think anyone will. I'm sorry. Not sorry as in an apology, sorry as in _sorrow._

We knew this was coming, didn't we? Earth has committed too much defiance in the faces of those who hate it most, and it was only a matter of time. 

I would have liked to see a sunset again, a normal one, uncorrupted by the poisonous colours. I would have liked to have a picnic with you in the afternoon sunshine, not have to hide from it's toxic rays. Heaven is winning, but this is not heaven. This is not hell, either, this is loss. Such terrible, terrible, loss.

I think the end grows near, the final end, and I'm sorry. There are so many things I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to say to you. You already know them, my dear, but I would have liked to have been able to tell them to you one more time. Instead, you are gone and I am... lonely. Heartbroken in a way I never dreamed I would be over you. After all, we were enemies for six thousand years or more, and being enemies for that long made us a sort of friends, that's what you always used to say. And we were friends. We were. 

All things have to end, I know that, but I wish it wouldn't end like this. I would have preferred a gentle ending, as dusk falls maybe, not this harsh rending of everything we've ever known. I wish the duck ponds would live on, even if we cannot visit them, I wish the clouds and the stars and the children would live on, I wish we could have had a happy ending, me and you. I wish I didn't have to face this all alone. I miss you, my dear. I miss you. 

 

The seas are boiling, the woods are burning, and I can't find you. The end is coming, Crowley, I wonder if you know that? You do, I know you do. You're sad, and I am sad too, but more I am _angry._ This is our world, how dare they touch it, how dare they ruin our little paradise. But anger will not change anything, sadness will not change anything. Nothing can change it now, not even the regret of the angels who wrought this, not even the fear of the demons find themselves unable to control this destruction. The world is burning, and suffocating, and _dying,_ but all I care about is you. I can't find you.

_Where are you, Crowley?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
